


EPISODE TWELVE: "You're The One That I Want"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [13]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Underage Sex, THEY SING!!!!!, also mildly explicit sexual content, also tw for mention of pedophilia, and i think that's okay :), episode 12, girl squad!!!!!, i just wanted people to be happy, i love the girls so much it's unreal??????, it's been so much fun lads :), liz goes the fuck off on a shit man: the sequel!!!!, please know i have no idea how law works, see you in the autumn, skam season 2, thanks for reading this season of skambr, tw for discussions of sexual assault/childhood sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: I Genuinely Don’t Care About How I Feel





	1. CLIP ONE: "I Genuinely Don’t Care About How I Feel"

**SATURDAY, JUNE 8TH, 10:23**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT

 

_“The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps” by hellogoodbye_ plays as we get some establishing shots of the room, a bit messier than we last saw it.

 

We see LIZ come out of a door in one of JAMES’s shirts and boxers, rubbing her eyes awake as she walks through the living room, smiling to herself as she enters the kitchen.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

JAMES is standing in the kitchen, his back to LIZ, as he’s cooking something on the stove, the music fading out.

 

LIZ  
Morning.

 

JAMES turns around and smile at her quickly, before looking back at the food.

 

JAMES  
Morning. Sleep well?

 

LIZ  
Yeah. You?

 

JAMES  
Amazing.

 

LIZ  
Great! What’re you making?

 

LIZ goes over to beside him and looks into the pan, where he’s making…

 

JAMES  
Soft boiled eggs. Love those bastards.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Me too.

 

JAMES  
They’ll be ready in a sec, you can wait in the living room.

 

LIZ  
Thanks.

 

JAMES smiles at her again as she kisses him on the cheek, also smiling.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

It’s later, JAMES and LIZ are eating the eggs, already mid conversation.

 

LIZ  
I swear to God, as much fun as it is, I’m worried. Like, some of them aren’t even getting the choreo right, and we’re still practising, and just… I don’t want to seem too mean, you know?

 

JAMES  
Say what you think, Liz! You’re giving, uh, constructive criticism, nothing wrong with that.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, yeah… I mean, you’ll see at rehearsal later, yeah?

 

JAMES  
Starts at one, right?

 

LIZ nods, finishing her breakfast.

 

LIZ  
I’ll probably have to go see my parents before, let them know I haven’t died during the night, so we have time to stay here for a while.

 

JAMES  
Cool.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, it’s-- it is cool.

 

There’s a pause as JAMES finishes as well, both of them sitting in silence for a moment.

 

JAMES  
Do you wanna watch something?

 

LIZ  
Not really.

 

JAMES  
Okay, if you just want to chill and not talk, that’s cool.

 

JAMES gets his phone out of his pocket, but LIZ speaks before he can turn it on.

 

LIZ  
No.

 

JAMES  
No?

 

LIZ  
I-- I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something else.

 

JAMES  
Like what?

 

LIZ nervously laughs for quite a while as she looks down, clearly embarrassed as JAMES smiles.

 

JAMES  
What is it? Come on, Liz.

 

LIZ  
Can we talk about something… I don’t know, kind of serious first?

 

JAMES  
Okay.

 

LIZ takes a deep breath and pauses for a second.

 

LIZ  
[quickly] I had sex when I was thirteen.

 

There’s a pause as JAMES nods, taking a moment.

 

JAMES  
Okay. I mean, me too, so no judgement.

 

LIZ raises her eyebrows at him.

 

JAMES  
You go first, though, since you’re the one who… I can talk, if you want.

 

LIZ  
No, it’s-- it’s fine.

 

She takes another pause.

 

LIZ  
I had this boyfriend. He was two years older than me. We dated in secret for a while, because he was embarrassed to be seen with me or whatever. He told me he loved me, so I had sex with him. Honestly, I-- I didn’t really like him, I just liked attention, but… After that, he dumped me. Literally the next day. He told me he was only with me because his friends dared him to see if he could… you know, have sex with me.

 

There’s a pause and LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
So that was really fun.

 

JAMES  
Liz--

 

LIZ  
I know it’s fucked up, but--

 

JAMES  
It’s not your fault that happened. It’s bullshit, who even was this guy?

 

LIZ  
No one, it doesn’t even matter now, he’ll be gone in a month. I don’t even care about him, he’s not worth my time. 

 

JAMES  
Fuck yeah he isn’t.

 

There’s another pause, as JAMES moves a bit closer to her, holding her hand.

 

LIZ  
Okay. Your turn.

 

JAMES  
Um… I mean, I’ve always been pretty… you know, hypersexual. Starting getting into some online stuff around nine or ten. You know, roleplaying characters online and writing fanfiction. Then, I was thirteen, I had just left home. I ended up at some bar because it was the only place open at that time of night. I met this woman, she was like in her thirties or forties, I can’t remember. Um, she touched me, and I was like “yeah, I have to be into this, it’s every _normal_ guy’s fantasy”, but… It just wasn’t good. Then I went back home, made the arrangement I have now, so… It’s all good.

 

There’s a pause. LIZ hugs JAMES tightly.

 

LIZ  
I’m so, so sorry.

 

JAMES  
It’s fine, really.

 

LIZ  
It’s not. That’s a terrible thing to happen. You shouldn’t have gone through it.

 

JAMES  
But like, it’s normal. It happens.

 

LIZ  
It’s not normal and it shouldn’t happen.

 

JAMES  
But… 

 

LIZ backs away a bit, still holding him, and kisses him.

 

LIZ  
You deserve to feel loved when that happens.

 

JAMES  
I mean, I’ve never really put emotions into sex, it’s just always been a thing that happens, you know. Like, I do it to make the other person or people feel good and then… That’s it.

 

LIZ  
But what about you?

 

JAMES  
I genuinely don’t care about how I feel. I like giving.

 

LIZ  
That’s fine, but… What about how you feel emotionally?

 

JAMES shrugs.

 

JAMES  
I’ve never really done it with someone I love before.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
_ I _ love you.

 

JAMES  
I love you too. But, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you bring it up?

 

LIZ nervously laughs again.

 

LIZ  
It seems inappropriate to say, after that.

 

JAMES  
Come on, please?

 

LIZ  
I… I was wondering as to… whether or not you would be interested in… maybe even considering… Doing something more than kissing?

 

JAMES  
Elizabeth Tudor, are you propositioning me?

 

LIZ  
I-- I guess.

 

JAMES  
Yes. I would be very, very interested in that.

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

JAMES  
Yeah. But, um, please don’t touch my chest.

 

LIZ  
Oh, yeah, yeah, of course.

 

JAMES  
Thanks.

 

LIZ smiles as she leans in to kiss him, _“You’re The One That I Want” by Lo-Fang_ starting to play as the kiss gets more intense. After a long moment, JAMES pulls away and LIZ looks at him, confused.

 

JAMES  
I wanna take this to the bedroom before we get too serious, is that okay?

 

LIZ nods, kisses him quickly once again.

 

INT. JAMES’S BEDROOM

 

LIZ lies on the mattress, JAMES on top of her as they kiss passionately. He pushes the bottom of her shirt up and breaks away, breathless.

 

JAMES  
This okay?

 

LIZ nods, and JAMES takes off her shirt, as they resume kissing, LIZ pushing him over and straddling him, both of them taking a breath.

 

She pushes up the edge of JAMES’s shirt and looks at him for consent. He nods and she takes his shirt off, with him wearing a sports bra underneath.

 

She kisses him one more time, and the music stops.

 

JAMES  
I-- I gotta get my strap.

 

LIZ nods, and gets off of him as he goes over to a drawer and starts to look around in it.

 

LIZ  
Um, I don’t think I’m… entirely good with the whole penetration thing yet.

 

JAMES  
That’s fine. We can do other stuff, yeah?

 

LIZ  
Yeah.

 

JAMES  
But I would feel more comfortable if I could wear this.

 

LIZ  
Of course.

 

JAMES gets back on top of her, the song resuming, and they keep kissing, LIZ running her fingers through JAMES’s hair. 

 

He begins to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck as she smiles.

 

LIZ  
Fuck, I love you.

 

JAMES smirks and kisses lower down on LIZ’s body.

 

JAMES  
Is this okay?

 

LIZ  
Fuck yeah.

 

JAMES laughs and goes out of frame, as we see LIZ let out a sharp breath.


	2. CLIP TWO: "A Real Teen Angel"

**SUNDAY, JUNE 9TH, 15:52**

 

INT. SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

 

The majority of the cast are on stage, rehearsing choreography as ESTHER watches them.

 

ESTHER  
Watch your legs, Rory, this isn’t Cats. James, do you even know how to dance?

 

They continue dancing, ESTHER rubbing her temples, as RORI stands beside LIZ, who’s playing piano.

 

LIZ  
And, two, three, four.

 

RORI  
_There's nowhere to hide_   
_Since you pushed my love aside_   
_I'm out of my head_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 

LIZ stops playing and RORI stops singing.

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay, you’re doing great, but you need to go higher on on the ted of the devo _ted,_ okay?

 

RORI  
Okay.

 

LIZ  
It’s a high C, but I know you can do it. The rest of the song is absolutely great, but I know you can make it better.

 

RORI nods, as LIZ plays a high C several times.

 

RORI  
_Ted_  
 _Ted  
Ted_

 

LIZ stops playing and claps.

 

RORI  
Stop!

 

LIZ  
You deserve it!

 

RORI looks over at the dancing people, LIZ following her gaze as they focus on NICK and BRIANNA dancing together.

 

RORI  
Thanks. I do sound pretty good, huh?

 

LIZ  
You sound both pretty and good. Want to go over some lines?

 

RORI smiles and gets her script that was sitting on the top of the piano.

 

RORI  
Okay, so I’m stuck on--

 

ESTHER  
Take five! Please!

 

ESTHER jumps off the stage and groans into her hands as everyone else walks down the stage steps.

 

LIZ looks at RORI, and they both walk over to ESTHER, SANDY coming towards them from one of the audience seats.

 

ESTHER  
I want to die. I literally want to die.

 

SANDY  
You can’t do that, that’s illegal.

 

ESTHER  
Thanks, Sandy, but this show is going to fail harder than I will on my English GCSE.

 

RORI  
You’re not! We just need some more rehearsal!

 

ESTHER  
The show opens on Friday!

 

BRIANNA jumps off of the stage and lands next to the girls.

 

BRIANNA  
What’s the drama, ladies?

 

ESTHER  
Death!

 

BRIANNA  
Oh, go off.

 

ESTHER  
The show’s fucked, costumes are ready but we haven’t tried them on yet, we haven’t run through the whole thing without a mistake once, and the camera girl apparently can’t even film the shows because she has to rehearse for Be More Chill, because their Jeremy dropped out at the last minute, apparently! According to their long, dramatic Instagram stories, anyway. And by they, I mean Ellie. Seriously, she thinks _she_ has the range to play the SQUIP? I’ve seen her Youtube covers, she can barely even hit alto notes, which is disgusting.

 

BRIANNA  
Sorry, I don’t speak theatre kid, what’s your point?

 

ESTHER  
We’re fucked and I’m going to die so I can be a real Teen Angel!

 

ESTHER dramatically sits down on one of the audience seats as the rest of the GIRL SQUAD exchange a look.

 

SANDY  
Esther, you’re not going to die.

 

ESTHER sighs.

 

LIZ  
Esther, it’s fine. We can try and run through the show now we’re warmed up. And, for the actual show, we can set up the cameras ourselves, put them where Ali said she would, no big deal.

 

ESTHER looks up and gets up, laughing nervously.

 

ESTHER  
Right! Right, that makes sense. Thanks, Liz.

 

LIZ  
No problem.

 

ESTHER  
Sorry, I’m just-- I really want this to be perfect.

 

RORI  
And it will be!

 

BRIANNA  
You’re legit amazing at this.

 

LIZ  
And we can solve any problems that come our way!

 

SANDY  
Also, I just finished the last of the big set pieces, so we’re all good there!

 

ESTHER  
Thanks.

 

She holds her arms out, and they all hug. Someone clears their throat behind them and they all look around to JAKE.

 

JAKE  
Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Liz.

 

LIZ  
Okay?

 

SANDY awkwardly waves at him, as he and LIZ walk over to an empty corner of the room.

 

JAKE  
The police called.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

JAKE  
They called me about the bottle video. They know it was James who hit Bryan, and Bryan wants to press charges for assault.

 

LIZ  
Fuck.

 

JAKE  
Yeah. Fuck. Everyone there got called, we all have to go to court Thursday afternoon.

 

LIZ  
Why wasn’t I called?

 

JAKE  
Didn’t get you in frame, you were just… I don’t know, you were lucky.

 

LIZ  
But-- What’s gonna happen?

 

JAKE  
At worst, he could go to prison for six months, I Googled it.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

JAKE  
Because he’s a nice guy and… I kind of like him, I guess. I don’t want to see him go to jail.

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay… What can I do?

 

JAKE  
I don’t know. You can’t testify without admitting you were there, it’s all legal shit.

 

LIZ  
What are you going to do?

 

JAKE  
I’m gonna keep my mouth shut.

 

LIZ  
Good. Esther says no one should trust the police anyway.

 

JAKE  
Yeah…

 

There’s an awkward pause.

 

LIZ  
I’m gonna help. I don’t know how, but I’m going to.

 

JAKE  
Yeah? How?

 

LIZ  
I’ve seen Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde: The Musical, I can handle this.

 

JAKE stares at her, very done, for a moment.

 

JAKE  
Okay. You do that. I just-- I don’t want to get in trouble and I know you’re his friend or whatever--

 

LIZ  
Girlfriend.

 

JAKE  
Yeah, whatever. Just… Good luck.

 

LIZ nods as JAKE walks off, LIZ taking a deep breath before walking back to the piano.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Infinitesimal"

**TUESDAY, JUNE 11TH, 12:19**   


EXT. COURTYARD, BACA

 

LIZ is sitting next to NICK, who is subtly vaping under his blazer as LIZ is watching him judgmentally.

 

LIZ  
You know you’re gonna get caught doing that, right?

 

NICK shrugs.

 

NICK  
The year’s basically over, it doesn’t matter.

 

LIZ  
It does, though? You’ll get in serious trouble.

 

NICK blows some vape smoke in her face as she bats it away.

 

LIZ  
Fuck, don’t do that, it smells like shit.

 

NICK  
I was going for “strawberry”, to match my hair, you know, but I guess I have to dye my hair brown now.

 

LIZ sighs.

 

LIZ  
Have you seen James? He hasn’t texted me back since this morning and I haven’t seen him.

 

NICK  
He’s preparing for the trial thing, you know. Doesn’t want to get arrested, because they’ll probably get him in for more than assault.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

NICK  
Liz. Come on.

 

LIZ  
Why?

 

NICK  
Jesus, because he’s Asian. Middle Eastern. Not white.

 

LIZ  
They can’t put him in prison for existing.

 

NICK looks at her and she sighs, looking away.

 

LIZ  
And him being trans probably doesn’t help.

 

NICK  
He told you?

 

LIZ  
Yeah.

 

NICK  
Why?

 

LIZ  
We’re dating.

 

NICK  
Ah. You fucked.

 

LIZ  
What? No, we didn’t.

 

NICK  
You absolutely did, I can see it on your face.

 

LIZ scoffs and shakes her head.

 

LIZ  
We’re talking about something serious, not fucking.

 

NICK  
Fucking is serious, sis.

 

LIZ  
I mean…

 

NICK laughs.

 

NICK  
Nice!

 

LIZ  
Yeah, it kind of is.

 

NICK  
Congratulations, you are now on the long, long list of women he has fucked.

 

LIZ  
Oh, shut up!

 

NICK laughs again.

 

LIZ  
Seriously, though. It’s fucked up. The whole system.

 

NICK  
Yeah, you can say that again, girl.

 

MICHAEL walks up to them, on his own.

 

MICHAEL  
Hey.

 

There’s a long pause as LIZ looks at NICK, who is just as confused as she is, and then at MICHAEL. She hunches over, looking down, NICK looking at her and then at MICHAEL.

 

NICK  
Fuck off, mate?

 

MICHAEL  
I wanted to speak to Elizabeth.

 

He sits next to LIZ, who hesitantly looks at him.

 

LIZ  
What do you want, Michael?

 

MICHAEL  
I was just wondering how you were doing.

 

There’s a small pause and LIZ sits up straighter.

 

LIZ  
Really? That’s a first.

 

MICHAEL  
Don’t be a bitch, Liz.

 

LIZ  
I’m not being a bitch, I’m being honest.

 

MICHAEL  
An honest bitch.

 

LIZ  
I’m doing fine. Now, leave.

 

MICHAEL  
No.

 

LIZ  
No?

 

MICHAEL  
No. I want to talk to you. Fuck off, Candyfloss.

 

NICK  
Um?

 

MICHAEL glares at him and NICK nods, getting up and walking a bit away, still watching them. MICHAEL sits next to LIZ.

 

LIZ  
What are you--

 

MICHAEL  
Saw your boyfriend sticking up for you the other day. What’s a good girl like you doing with a dickhead like him?

 

LIZ  
He’s not a dickhead.

 

MICHAEL  
He tried to kill Bryan, come on.

 

LIZ  
Because Bryan’s a dick. Now, leave me alone.

 

MICHAEL  
I miss you, Liz. I’m leaving school this year, so we’ll probably never see each other again. So, I was wondering, would you like to go to the sixth form leavers ball with me next weekend?

 

LIZ  
No, thanks. I have a boyfriend.

 

MICHAEL  
Come on, he’ll be in jail by then.

 

LIZ stands up. Although she’s basically a foot shorter than him, she looks very threatening.

 

LIZ  
Look, asshole, I’ve said no a thousand times. Please fuck off, or I’ll scream.

 

MICHAEL  
I’ve heard you screaming, it’s not that loud.

 

This comment knocks LIZ. She takes a moment and puts on her best smile.

 

LIZ  
Probably because you have no idea how to please a woman. Actually, I shouldn’t say woman, because I was thirteen, you asshole.

 

MICHAEL  
Seriously?

 

LIZ  
Seriously. You were fifteen, which is just… It’s so fucked up, dude. You’re fucked up. And I’m really glad you’re leaving, because sharing the same oxygen as you is really decreasing my brain cells.

 

MICHAEL scoffs.

 

LIZ  
Was that not good enough for you? I mean, you are used to telling young, naive girls that they’re not good enough, permanently damaging their self esteem just to make yourself feel better? That’s inhumane. And this time last year-- Hell, last month, I wouldn’t have even thought of saying this, but fuck it. You deserve it. Actually, no, you don’t deserve my time, but I deserve to get my feelings out, and you’re a good tool for that.

 

MICHAEL  
Aw, is that meant to be scary?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, actually. Do the human race a favour and stay away from every woman ever.

 

MICHAEL stands up to face her.

 

MICHAEL  
Cunt.

 

LIZ slaps him across the face and people around them look at them.

 

MICHAEL  
Fuck! That fucking hurt!

 

LIZ  
Thanks, that’s what I was going for. Also, your dick’s infinitesimal.

 

MICHAEL  
Huh?

 

LIZ  
Small. Tiny. Little. Not worth anyone’s time. Have a nice day. Dickhead.

 

LIZ grins and walks off to NICK, sitting next to him as he smiles at her in shock and awe.

 

NICK  
Wow. That was amazing. But there’s nothing wrong with a small dick, right, Liz?

 

LIZ rolls her eyes, laughing at him, as he fake pouts.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Sent From Heaven Above"

**THURSDAY, JUNE 13TH, 12:12**

 

EXT. COURTHOUSE

 

_“Secret For The Mad” by dodie_ plays as LIZ stands, leaning against the wall of the courthouse, tapping her foot anxiously. 

 

After a few moments, JAMES walks out, upset, not seeing her. She runs after him and stops him, the song stopping.

 

LIZ  
Hey.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, hey.

 

There's a pause. LIZ sighs.

 

LIZ  
It was really shit in there.

 

JAMES  
Really? Didn’t notice.

 

LIZ  
James--

 

JAMES  
I’m sorry, just… A year, a fucking year, they gave me a year! That’s… Fuck, how many months?

 

LIZ  
Twelve.

 

JAMES  
Thanks! Ugh, fuck!

 

He kicks the side of the building.

 

JAMES  
Liz, what the fuck am I going to do? I mean, I’m only sixteen! And-- And-- And I was gonna stay at school! I was gonna be good and smart and shit and-- Fuck, I’ve fucked it all up.

 

LIZ  
You haven’t.

 

JAMES  
Really? What else am I meant to do? Just fucking die? That seems like the best option at this point!

 

LIZ  
Don’t do that.

 

JAMES  
I won’t, but like, I wish I could!

 

LIZ’s phone buzzes and she quickly looks at it, and then smiles a small smile to herself.

 

LIZ  
Good thing I bailed you out, then.

 

JAMES  
What?

 

LIZ grins as JAMES stares at her, open mouthed.

 

LIZ  
I bailed you out. Well, technically my parents did, because I’m still a child, but you know what I mean.

 

JAMES laughs, surprised as LIZ laughs too.

 

JAMES  
Elizabeth Diana Adrienne Tudor, love of my life, how the fucking fuck did you do that?

 

LIZ  
I mean, I was in there too, I saw what happened, and I did what I had to do for you. You have community service though, you’re gonna get a letter about it, according to Victoria.

 

JAMES  
But-- Fuck-- How’d you get the money?

 

LIZ  
I asked my parents. I mean, they said no, so I broke into my university fund and convinced them to go actually do it. Well, manipulated, really, but needs must, you know?

 

JAMES  
Liz--

 

LIZ  
Don’t say anything. You would’ve done the same for me.

 

JAMES  
You’re… 

 

LIZ  
I’m…?

 

JAMES hugs her tightly, staying quiet for a moment.

 

JAMES  
You’re sent from heaven above.

 

LIZ  
Do Jewish people even believe in heaven?

 

JAMES laughs a little, awkwardly.

 

JAMES  
It’s… complicated. I mean, no one really knows, it’s really vague. There’s a thing called the “world to come”, but no one really understands it. I believe in reincarnation, though.

 

LIZ  
Really?

 

JAMES  
Yeah.

 

LIZ  
I’ve never met anyone who does, that’s so cool.

 

JAMES  
Thank you.

 

LIZ  
Do you want to tell me more?

 

JAMES  
I would!

 

_“Secret For The Mad”_  resumes as LIZ and JAMES walk off together, holding hands, talking silently. 

 

We watch them go, JAMES talking and LIZ listening, completely listening, a smile on her face.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "You Better Shape Up"

**THURSDAY, JUNE 13TH, 20:33**

 

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

 

The audience is full, including CHARLES, VICTORIA, MARY and ALI. They all cheer as we pan over to the stage, where the entire cast is, including SANDY, all in various 50s style wear as RORI walks onto the stage, in the iconic Sandy catsuit.

 

JAMES  
Sandy?! 

 

RORI  
Tell me about it, stud.

 

LIZ starts to play _"You're The One That I Want"_ , as we see her smiling, proud of herself.

 

JAMES   
_ I got chills, they're multiplying _ __   
_ And I'm losing control _ __   
_ 'Cause the power you're supplying _ __   
_ It's electrifying! _ __   


 

He falls to the ground dramatically and quickly winks at LIZ, who laughs as RORI begins to do choreo with JAMES similar to the movie.

 

RORI and (JAMES) __   
_ You better shape up, 'cause I need a man _ __   
_ And my heart is set on you _ __   
_ You better shape up, you better understand _ __   
_ To my heart, I must be true _ __   
_ (Nothing left, nothing left for me to do) _ __   
  


LIZ begins to sing along with the GREASE CAST, as the stage is in a wide shot, seeing all of them dance, having a lot of fun.

 

JAMES, RORI and (GREASE CAST)  
_ You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need) _ _   
_ __ Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

 

The girls on stage all gather around RORI as they do a little dance, BRIANNA shimmies against RORI as ESTHER and SANDY smile at each other, bumping shoulders.

 

RORI __   
_ If you're filled with affection _ __   
_ You're too shy to convey _ __   
_ Meditate in my direction _ _   
_ __ Feel your way

 

JAMES  
_ Ow! _

 

JAMES falls back into JAKE’s arms, JAKE laughing, as the rest of the boys gather around them, doing a tough guy dance. RORI approaches them with the girls, all of them pairing up.

 

JAMES and (RORI) __   
_ I better shape up, cause you need a man _ __   
_ (I need a man who can keep me satisfied) _ __   
_ I better shape up if I'm gonna prove _ __   
_ (You better prove that my faith is justified) _ __   
_ Are you sure? _ _   
_ __ (Yes, I'm sure down deep inside)

 

They all dance together, LIZ having the time of her life playing/singing/watching them.

 

JAMES, RORI and (GREASE CAST) __   
_ You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need) _ _   
_ __ Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

 

Zoom in on RORI and JAMES dancing together, spinning each other around. We then see BRIANNA and NICK dancing together.

 

RORI, JAMES and (GREASE CAST)  
_ You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need) _ __   
_ Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed) _ __   
  


We see JORDAN and JAKE dancing together, RORY and TARA, and JON and SOPHIE. ESTHER spins SANDY around and she stumbles slightly, both of them laughing.

 

RORI, JAMES and (GREASE CAST)  
_ You're the one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, honey _ __   
_ The one that I want (you are the one I want) _ __   
_ Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need) _ _   
_ __ Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)

 

GREASE CAST  
_ You’re the one that I want! _

 

They do a big ending pose, smiling extremely wide, as the crowd goes wild, clapping and cheering. LIZ claps too, smiling up at her friends as the curtain comes down.


	6. CLIP SIX: "Just Fine"

**FRIDAY, JUNE 14TH, 21:58**

 

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

 

The audience is empty and the cast is on stage, all talking together, laughing, most of them still in costume, except for RORI, who’s changed into more comfortable clothes. LIZ sits with the rest of the GIRL SQUAD.

 

ESTHER  
God, that was amazing.

 

LIZ  
It was so good!

 

SANDY  
Seriously, Bree, your “Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee”, I nearly died.

 

BRIANNA  
Good! I killed it!

 

RORI  
You killed me! With your talent!

 

There’s a pause as they laugh and smile.

 

ESTHER  
We did it. Like, we actually did an actual show, all on our own. [pause] I still feel more shocked about Dan Howell coming out.

 

BRIANNA  
Okay Phannie.

 

LIZ  
Shut up, Bree! But the show was all down to you, director.

 

ESTHER  
I couldn’t have done it without you. Any of you. You know, I think the show’s gonna be just fine.

 

SANDY  
I think everything’s gonna be just fine, as long as we stay together.

 

BRIANNA  
Don’t get soppy, Sandy.

 

SANDY  
Fuck you, I do what I want.

 

BRIANNA holds her hands up in surrender.

 

BRIANNA  
Hey, how about we get the party started?

 

RORI  
We have two shows tomorrow, we can’t get drunk.

 

BRIANNA  
That doesn’t mean we can’t party, girl.

 

BRIANNA gets out her phone and LIZ jumps up, standing next to her.

 

LIZ  
Hey, play Raise Your Glass.

 

BRIANNA  
Oh, a nostalgic bop?

 

LIZ  
It really is!

 

_“Raise Your Glass” by P!nk_ starts to play from BRIANNA’s phone as LIZ starts to dance, the rest of the GIRL SQUAD getting up and joining in. Everyone else turns around and collectively decide to join in, because they all appreciate fine music, except for JAKE and RORY, who move to the audience.

 

The song continues as we see them all dancing, mainly jumping up and down in a group together, all yelling the words along, laughing.

 

NICK messes up LIZ’s hair as they dance together, laughing. JAMES spins RORI around, and BRIANNA takes a video of herself, ESTHER, SOPHIE and SANDY singing on her phone.

 

LIZ grabs JAMES’s arm and dips him, kissing him. As JAMES stands back upright, his back in completely in front of the camera, all black, and we jump forward in time.

 

_“I Believe In A Thing Called Love” by The Darkness_ plays as we see RORY and JAKE sitting in the audience, both of them on their phones.

 

RORY  
That was… something, huh?

 

JAKE nods, not paying attention, as he turns his phone off and watches the people dance, LIZ laughing loudly at the front as JAMES dances badly next to her, some of the other people sitting down as well.

 

RORY  
I mean, it could’ve been worse, right?

 

JAKE  
Right. 

 

RORY  
What did sweet, legally wounded Bryan say?

 

JAKE  
To quote, “I have never seen anything worse, and I saw my own mother leave.”

 

RORY  
Damn!

 

RORY laughs and JAKE nods along, sadly looking up to watch the dancing people, looking directly into the camera. He smiles slightly.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
